


Only obsessed with you

by seoulfulnights



Series: HWH Summer Bingo [1]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, HWHbingo, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, Love Bites, M/M, Porn with Feelings, jealous&insecure!wonho, needy!hyungwon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 06:44:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11076177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoulfulnights/pseuds/seoulfulnights
Summary: He wants to beg Hyungwon not to leave him for that idol in the photo, or any other person in the whole world. He wants to hold Hyungwon in his arms forever. The black haired beauty hops off the desk and extends his hand to Hoseok. “Let’s go home, okay?”ORHoseok is overwhelmed by many insecurities, while Hyungwon's been missing his boyfriend who spends way too much time in his studio.





	Only obsessed with you

**Author's Note:**

> Completely inspired by Hyungwon saying: "he's always gone making songs in his workplace. because of that we don't see him often and it gets lonely."  
> Entry for the HWH Bingo - set in Canon Universe.

It was by far their most successful comeback. Never have they had such loud fan chants, nor as many views on their music video or performances in such a short amount of time. They got invited to all kinds of variety shows that surely brought them more lovely monbebes. The album reached number one on Billboard charts. All these achievements, all this well-deserved recognition, and praise, yet…

 

Yet no first win. No Korean award to show their hard work. While the encouraging wave of support coming from Japan was warming them up to orienting more towards the international fans, a group’s success always comes down to their fame back home. Which was still pretty low and shaky despite all their best of efforts. And as one of the lyricists for the third part of their trilogy, Hoseok felt at fault. If only he worked harder, if he offered their fans better songs, if he pushed himself _more_ to produce better musical pieces. Then maybe…

 

His members did their best, he knows that. Only Monsta X themselves can understand how much pain hides behind the cheerful smiles and loving gazes they share with their fans. Only they know how many sleepless nights and blood, sweat and tears it took them to get to this point. Only they know the bitter taste of _failure_ that lingers around their dorm, the halls of their company, the backstage of music shows _._ All this for...virtually nothing.

 

His phone beeps, the screen illuminating itself and showing up a photo with Monsta X’s logo. If it were after Hoseok, he’d have chosen something with himself and Hyungwon, one of their more _intimate_ shots with the brunette kissing his cheek, or hugging him from behind, or just hiding at Hoseok’s chest. But their fans have eyes everywhere and it would be too easy for them to zoom in and notice the lock screen. He can’t risk it.

 

Lately, they’ve been especially careful about these things, tiptoeing around each other not to show too much. Unlike their earlier days when being touchy, being _themselves_ , was even encouraged, now it was something the managers frowned upon. Two idols dating always sparks a scandal. Two _gay_ idols who are bandmates would take the cherry on top and not even some drug smuggling news could beat that. Thus, Hoseok and Hyungwon decided to put some distance while they were outside. They still shared a bunk bed at home, as uncomfortable as it was - though neither complained as long as they could snuggle up close, still kissed good morning and good night, still made sure the other was eating healthily.

 

But they had to be careful. While Hyungwon was a good actor, proof being that silly question about porn and how well he handled it, Hoseok couldn’t help himself. Every time his boyfriend teased his lisp, he jumped him like he would at the dorms even if there were dozens of fans around. Every time they watched their performance he couldn’t _not_ admire the beauty that was Chae Hyungwon, even after years of dating, of loving him so deeply. However, the other didn’t seem that affected by their lack of skinship. Of course, there were much more important things at hand, his ankle injury being one of them and it was selfish for Hoseok to think about such things when his lover was literally in pain, yet…

 

It still hurt. Hyungwon acting this cold can be compared to some Chinese water torture, Hoseok was certain that soon enough his own skull will crack open and his soul will leave his body only to cling to Hyungwon’s instead. He knows the other loves him, they say it as often as before. But insecurity eats him up inside with questions like where does Hyungwon’s acting end and what if he isn’t actually acting at all, rather just got bored of Hoseok?

 

The taller even half-assed their second-anniversary message for his boyfriend. When Kihyun threw him a suspicious look, the blond just shrugged to signify he was _fine._ But he wasn’t. Not at all. That doesn’t mean though that Hoseok would ever admit how much the bland, lifeless words hurt him. The heavy emptiness in his chest only grows bigger as he unlocks his phone and opens up their group chat where Changkyun shared a photo with himself, Kihyun, Hyungwon and some other idol common friends.

 

His eyes zeroed in on the arm dropped around Hyungwon’s shoulder and his boyfriend’s soft gummy smile. He almost forgot what it looked like for Hyungwon’s smile not to be forced. As much as he tries to ignore the nauseous jealousy, it pokes him with a knifelike sting. Who was this guy again? And how long have he and Hyungwon known each other for? How often do they meet up that Hyungwon allows such a relaxed pose?

 

Hoseok, as most people have noticed long ago, was possessive. He slipped more than a few times in the past when marking his lover as his and even makeup couldn't cover the purple hickeys on Hyungwon’s neck on many occasions. Thus, seeing his boyfriend like that triggered something in him, something dark and greedy. That is not to say he’ll throw a tantrum about it, demanding explanations when he gets home. Rather, it brings back some old thoughts, it scratches some old scars open. Perhaps Hyungwon has realized being with Hoseok is a waste of time, maybe he found somebody better, more handsome, more talented, somebody more successful who could bring songs that win music shows for his group.

 

Their maknae sent a few more photos from their hangout and each felt like a whip on his bare back for Hoseok. The way the guy who was sitting next to Hyungwon shamelessly checked him out was a splash of cold water in his face. Hyungwon is beautiful, he has known this from the day they met, the day they awkwardly practiced together for the first time as trainees. He was their visual prince no doubt and others could see that too. But these past months, his boyfriend’s popularity just skyrocketed to the point he has the largest number of fan sites now. Not only did he grow in fans hearts, but he also earned a lot of praise for his good looks from many idols, whom Hoseok knew for sure they weren’t straight.

 

All Hyungwon had to do, if he wanted to get somebody new, was ask one of their managers to talk with the manager of another idol and fix up a date. It was a well-known process going on in the business after all, with the companies having a sort of Tinder agreement to keep their idols at bay, despite dating prohibitions and regardless of sexual orientation - unless said company didn’t allow such things. But Starship has always been a bit more than welcoming to non-hetero idols.

 

In the end, why would Hyungwon choose to stay with Hoseok? He was too needy and clingy, a disappointment to his fans for always getting in trouble, a failure as a producer and lyricist,  a bad hyung who wasn’t worthy enough to get the leader position. With these thoughts in mind, the blond doesn’t even notice when the door to his small studio cracks open. He doesn’t hear the sounds of steps behind him and isn’t aware of another person’s presence until he feels cold hands covering his eyes.

 

A small smile creeps on his lips as he tries to pull away from the invader and face him, but the other had none of it until Hoseok guessed who he was. “Hyungwonnie, come on stop it,” the dancer whines in a cute voice and his boyfriend releases him before plopping himself on the other’s desk, a few centimeters away from his keyboard. Hoseok notes how Hyungwon’s still wearing the outfit from the group photos, but he doesn’t understand _why_ he is here instead of hanging out with the rest.

 

“You’re no fun, hyung,” Hyungwon pouts and Hoseok wants to scold him for almost sitting on his equipment, but there’s a hint of something in Hyungwon’s eyes that stops him. It pulls at the strings of his heart and he settles on reaching out to hold the younger’s hand instead. His eyes fall on the small delicate ring Hyungwon was wearing, their couple ring that they rarely wore in fear of others noticing the jewelry. Hoseok came up with the idea of getting them, sometime last year after their anniversary as a symbol of their faithfulness. A symbol to remind each other of their strong love and deep feelings. If they weren’t in Korea but rather in a western country, Hoseok would even say they were engagement rings.

 

He himself was wearing his pair on his left ring finger after he felt particularly low this morning. He had to have something that reminded him of Hyungwon with himself today to get through until nighttime. His thumb caresses Hyungwon’s palm, their silver bands clicking together in a sound he can only compare to angel’s music. Hoseok expected his boyfriend to still be out with the rest considering Changkyun’s photo spam on their group chat and that it is only sometime past 2 in the morning, the time idols leave their nests to enjoy a somewhat normal life and meet up with friends. “You had enough fun without me though.” He doesn’t mean for his words to have the spiteful bite that slips and he feels even more horrible when he sees Hyungwon flinch and pull his hand away.

 

“Hardly without you there.” The silence between them is heavy. Hoseok doesn’t like it one bit. They had some fall-outs before, some fights here and there like any normal couple, but they always got over these together, their love not allowing them to stay apart more than a couple of days. However, this era, with their hectic schedules full of activities, Hyungwon’s solo stage at K-Con Japan and his ankle injury, his own anxiety over their come back’s success, Hoseok realizes he hasn’t touched Hyungwon for over a month. The hickey he gave to his boyfriend has long since faded from his pale delicate skin, but the blond wants it back on the slender neck. He wants everyone to know to whom Hyungwon belongs.

 

“Hyung, I…” the younger starts, biting his lower lip with hesitation. It draws Hoseok’s attention to his boyfriend’s mouth immediately and he has to sit up a bit straighter in his chair so he won’t fall on the floor. After recalculating his words, Hyungwon settles for a sigh and a whispered, “You’re always here…” It’s not necessarily a reproach, but the sadness in his lover’s voice is very distinguishable for Hoseok. His heart clenches with regret for the distance he put between them.

 

“I’ve been working on the next album.” It is a lame excuse that Hoseok doesn’t believe in either. Probably Hyungwon knows just as well that he’s just hiding in here. Hiding from the outside world, from the crippling rejection he’s bound to bump into once he steps out of the studio, hiding from his members and from his lover. Hiding from himself. In this moment, all he wants to do is hide deeper where nobody else can see the shame written on his face. Hyungwon cups his cheeks gently, thumb caressing the soft skin below Hoseok’s dark circles. The trashcan full of empty energy cans and coffee cups gives away his lack of sleep lately.

 

“Stop putting so much pressure on yourself. You’re amazing, monbebes love you and nobody will blame you if for once you take a break for yourself, yeah?”  The blond can easily read the _I love you_ behind the whispered words. Despite knowing the depth of Hyungwon’s feelings, he’s still taken aback by the sudden display of care. Leave it to Hyungwon to hide his worries from Hoseok and put his lover’s well-being above his own. Hoseok wants to smother him with love and promises that he can do better, that he _will_ do better. He wants to beg Hyungwon not to leave him for that idol in the photo, or any other person in the whole world. He wants to hold Hyungwon in his arms forever.

 

The black haired beauty hops off the desk and extends his hand to Hoseok. “Let’s go home, okay?” Hoseok wants to fight at first, tell Hyungwon that he still has some work to finish for their repackaged album, which needs some more polishing, and quick. But there’s a spark in his boyfriend’s eyes that stops him. Hyungwon _needs_ him right now, just as much as Hoseok needs him. It is easy to forget that he’s not the only one dependable in this relationship.

 

Hyungwon is Hoseok’s rock, the one he turns to whenever nights become too dark and he feels himself slipping between cracks in their world ruled by twisted standards. Hyungwon is the one who listens him talk about his day and who takes care of him when he’s sick - literally or emotionally.

 

Hyungwon is Hoseok’s rock but he’s no rock himself. He’s not made out of stone and even his stoic mask shatters from time to time and in those moments he needs somebody to hold him as well, to tell him he is loved for more than just his pretty face. And that is exactly what Hoseok does.

Their relationship hasn’t bloomed out of a codependency link, it was rather the other way around. They haven’t grown together the past years until life without one another seemed a complete impossibility. Hyungwon’s eyes reflect Hoseok’s own insecurities and the blond wants to hit himself for letting fear get such a tight grip on his blurry mind. So he takes Hyungwon’s hand but instead of following him outside, he pulls the taller boy at his chest in a tight embrace. The black haired visual stiffens for a second before fully melting into his boyfriend’s strong, loving arms that he missed so much.

 

They sit in silence for a few seconds before Hoseok raises on his tiptoes to press a loving kiss on Hyungwon’s crown, making the younger flustered. He then takes their intertwined hands and presses another kiss on Hyungwon’s knuckles right above his silver ring. Not one to take teasing touches, the other plunges forward and crashes their mouths together in a searing kiss that dissipates any doubt left. Their hands have no hesitation tracing well-known patterns across their bodies, slipping under clothes to touch naked skin. Hoseok’s thumb caresses the slope of Hyungwon’s hipbone before his palm slides across his lower back and pulls him flush against him.

 

“Please hyung, let’s go home,” Hyungwon begs quietly when they take a breather to fill their lungs with much-needed oxygen. Hoseok takes the chance now to press hot, open-mouthed kisses across the younger’s neck until he reaches the juncture of his collarbones and sucks a deep purple hickey there. Hyungwon squirms in his arms, low whimpers slipping from his full lips as he grips tightly his boyfriend’s shirt. As much as he complains and whines about the blonde’s demanding behavior when it comes to leaving marks, he secretly loves it. He’ll gladly apply on twenty layers of foundation on them until they’re barely visible, but never quite completely make them disappear, as risky as that was.

 

All the squirming makes their tented crotches brush against each other and the blond gasps as a shiver runs down his spine. A fire ignites deep in the pit of his stomach and he glances up, meeting Hyungwon’s half lidded eyes. There’s an electric spark shooting between them before Hoseok pulls away completely, a tight grip still on his boyfriend’s waist. “Yeah, let’s go to the dorms.” They hurry out of the studio and down the stairs where they reach a cab Hyungwon has previously kept on hold until he managed to rescue his boyfriend from the kidnapping studio.

 

They almost run towards the elevator of their building, like a pair of horny teenagers, eager to reach a private room and show their affection for the other. They tiptoe past a passed out Hyunwoo sleeping on the couch and sneak into their shared room quietly without disturbing the others and thankful they could be alone. As soon as the door is closed behind them, Hyungwon takes Hoseok’s unbuttoned shirt off his broad shoulders, before gripping the gray T-shirt underneath and pulling him close for a deep kiss. The blond reciprocates with all the love in the world that he felt for his other half, slowly backing him towards his own lower bunk.

 

Hyungwon falls down with a dull thud on the mattress, successfully bringing Hoseok with him by gripping his shirt tightly. The younger spreads his legs to accommodate the blond between them, their mouths never parting even for a second. Hoseok slowly, teasingly rolls his hips against his lover’s, brushing their clothed erections together while he sucks on Hyungwon’s tongue, forcing wanton moans out of him. “I missed you so, _so_ much, hyung,” he gasps between kisses, shamelessly drowning out the last word as he ruts against Hoseok’s thigh. “I-I thought…”

 

A sharp whimper escapes his mouth as the older moves back to kissing his neck, biting on the sensitive skin until purple blooms beneath it. A primal instinct of possession takes over Hoseok, his hazy mind screaming over and over again: mine, mine, _mine_. Hyungwon sneaks his hands underneath the blond’s shirt, nails lighting scratching his tense back just like he knows Hoseok likes. A growl in his ear and a particularly hard grinding of hips confirms his boyfriend’s pleasure. “What did you think, Hyungwonnie?”

 

He doesn’t expect the harsh push on his shoulder that makes him fall back on his butt while Hyungwon climbs up in his lap. He doesn’t mind it though, on the contrary, he’s always turned on by Hyungwon’s needy and dominant side. Fingers comb his blond locks before gripping tightly and pulling his head back, forcing his eyes to lock on the blown out pupils in front of him. “I thought you got tired of me, that you didn’t have the guts to tell me so you searched for refuge in that damned studio…”

 

The model is not one to express his feelings freely, rather searching ways to hint at what exactly is going on in his mind. He hides his face in the crook of Hoseok’s neck, breathing heavily as his boyfriend wraps his arms tightly around him. Taking in the earthy scent of his cologne and something else, something muskier that is certainly Hoseok himself soothes Hyungwon’s fast beating heart. The blond nuzzles the younger’s head, fingers slowly stroking the soft black hairs. “Never. That will never happen, you hear me, Hyungwonnie?” when there’s no response from the younger, Hoseok cups his lover’s jaw and makes their eyes meet once again. “I love you more than words can describe. I’ll _never_ get tired of you.”

 

“Even when I’m no longer young and beautiful?” Hyungwon asks, a hint of playfulness in his voice. Hoseok lets out a shaky laugh and leans forward, their noses bumping together in an eskimo kiss. The black haired closes his eyes in content, enjoying the innocent touch.

 

“Are you seriously quoting Lana del Rey now?” he chuckles, even more amused when Hyungwon huffs annoyed and hits his chest in indignation. “Of course I won’t. I love you to the moon and back, baby. And I hope you won’t ever leave my side,”  _for somebody else_ is left unspoken, but Hyungwon is perceptive, has always been when it comes to Hoseok, so he catches it.

 

“Are you perhaps jealous, hyung?” he asks softly without any ill intentions to poke fun at Hoseok’s insecurities, his fingers reaching out and tracing the older’s bottom lip, lingering more on the small hole on the right where a lip ring would fit. He presses a sweet kiss on it and one more directly on Hoseok’s lips, before cupping both his cheeks and ensuring eye contact. “You’re the only one for me. I’m _only obsessed with you_ ,” he whispers their _Stuck_ lyrics as Hoseok rests his hand on Hyungwon’s nape, before bringing their mouths together once again.

 

In the privacy of their room, they undress each other slowly, not rushing through the fever that overtakes their heated up bodies. They’ve gone for so long without touching they can resist a few more minutes through the prelude. “Lay down, love, I wanna worship you.” Hoseok kisses every inch of skin revealed with such fervor, leaving a trail of love bites down Hyungwon’s chest, writing poetry and odes with his tongue and teeth, encouraged by the chorus of heaved sighs and whimpers coming from the younger. He wants to make sure Hyungwon understands his feelings, he wants to reassure him of his everlasting adoration as he whispers loving words against his skin. His nose tickles the soft flesh below his lover’s navel, erupting adorable giggles when their eyes meet. Hyungwon raises his hips up to ease his jeans and underwear off.

 

Hoseok moves on to the tender thighs, decorating them with matching hickeys. A smirk appears on his handsome features as he notices the slight twitch of the other dancer’s member. His hands slide under the curve of Hyungwon’s ass, groping the round globes with lust and hunger. Hyungwon blindly searches behind his boyfriend’s pillow - their shared pillow - for lube before handing the almost empty bottle to Hoseok. The blond presses a burning kiss on Hyungwon’s tip eliciting another delicious sound from him as pours some cold liquid on his fingers, carefully warming it up before touching his lover. He really wishes he could record Hyungwon’s moans, either to use as inspiration or just make a mixtape out of them. It would surely sell out in a couple of minutes worldwide.

 

“You sound like a porn star whenever I touch you here, sweetheart,” he emphasizes his words by circling Hyungwon’s pink muscle circle, delighted in the way the younger bites the inside of his cheeks to keep quiet. As the digit probes at the hole, Hoseok lowers himself to lick at the neglected boner to help relax his lover. Hyungwon is more of a giver than a receiver when it comes to oral, but the blond quickly learned in their early days it helps the other untwine and open up. And after a month with no sort of intercourse whatsoever, Hoseok knows he has to go gentle on his boyfriend and ignore his impatient whines.

 

He focuses instead on bringing him as much pleasure as he can, licking along the bulging vein on the underside of Hyungwon’s long cock. It’s easy to get the younger worked up and there’s already precum sliding down the shaft, making it easier for Hoseok to move his hand up and down the member. Hyungwon runs his fingers through blond locks as the older takes him in his mouth, sucking lightly on the tip and circling it with his tongue, before hollowing his cheeks. A choked moan echoes in the room when the hard cock hits the back of Hoseok’s throat. In the meantime, the older starts working a finger inside of the black haired, twisting it along the walls of the warm cavern before adding in another. Hoseok fucks Hyungwon with his fingers like he writes his lyrics. With supreme love, care, and dedication, tenderness overpowering the animal instinct that tells him to just pound into the other until his lover can’t walk properly.

 

Hoseok takes his time, enjoying the way the younger writhes under him, silently asking him for more. Hyungwon’s fists hold on tightly to the white sheets, his knuckles turning a matching color when Hoseok’s digits find a bundle of nerves. Stars explode behind his eyelids for a brief moment and it takes Hyungwon more than a minute to be able to focus on his boyfriend’s face. “Please, _please_ , hyung. I need you. I missed you so much.” It takes a lot for Hyungwon to step over his pride and _beg_ Hoseok and it’s just as satisfying every time he hears it.

 

Hyungwon lets go of the sheets, catching a grip on Hoseok’s hair instead and pulls him down for a long, open-mouthed kiss, one leg wrapping around the blond’s waist. The newfound proximity lights up a strong flame as they lose themselves in a tangle of limbs. Hyungwon’s the one to reach between their bodies and grip Hoseok’s heavy erection in order to get it lubed up. Feeling particularly playful he presses his thumb into the slit just to hear his boyfriend moan. With painstaking precision that comes from being in this certain position in pitch blackness many times before, he aligns the cock to his entrance while Hoseok is busy marking up his shoulder.

 

“You’re stunning, babe. I can’t get enough of you.” Hyungwon whines when his hyung enters him slowly and fills him up to the brim. He has to remind himself how to breathe as he clings to the muscular frame on top of him. Hoseok has made it his personal mission, perhaps even his life quest, to shower his boyfriend with adoring kisses and sweet nothings. “I love you so much, Hyungwonnie, don’t ever think otherwise.” Unlike their usual nights with rough thrusts, dirty talking, and hard fucking, the frail emotional mood makes them go all vanilla.

 

Neither of them mind it, though. Hyungwon’s got his body bent in half, wrapped around and hanging to Hoseok like a koala baby, while the blond hovered protectively over him, whispering praises and compliments in his ear. It feels like flying and he has to hold on tight to Hoseok in fear of falling and crushing into the ground. The intensity of the moment brings goosebumps over the younger’s skin as Hoseok mouths at his jaw, slowly and surely picking up the pace of his thrusts. The whole world disappears, their worries regarding their career, the members sleeping on the other side of the wall, all the idols lining up to date either of them, their fans’ expectations. It is just Hyungwon and Hoseok in this moment, just ‘hyungwonho’ chasing their release together. Just like it was meant to be.

 

Hoseok intertwines their left hands again and kisses the delicate knuckles before pining them above Hyungwon’s head on the pillow, the silver bands shining in the moonlight that creeps into the room from behind the drapes. There are tears gathering at the corners of the younger’s eyes and Hoseok catches them with a kiss as they fall. Hyungwon’s body is going into overdrive, every touch too much for his hypersensitive state. The utter adoration in his lover’s eyes brings him over the edge and he cums with a loud cry of Hoseok's name. The facial expression on Hyungwon’s face as he reaches climax is too beautiful to handle and with a few more shallow thrusts, Hoseok joins him in the afterglow bliss.

 

Not pulling out yet, the older hides his face at Hyungwon’s chest, ear trained to listen to the rapid heartbeats. He might go crazy from all the love he feels towards his boyfriend, but he swears he can feel the blood pumping organ spell out an ‘ _I love you_ ’ in morse code. Hyungwon takes his turn in pressing affectionate kisses on top of Hoseok’s head and over his cheeks, nose, forehead and finally a lingering one on his lips. “Don’t leave me, Hyungwonnie…” he whispers in a moment of vulnerability. Hyungwon vehemently shakes his head and looks at their still intertwined hands.

 

“ _I’m only obsessed with you, so baby don’t worry._ ”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still obsessed with Stuck, if it wasn't obvious by now.


End file.
